7753
7753 (ななこさん), pronounced "nanakosan", also known by her real name Kotori Nanaya (七谷小鳥), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. From the Magical Kingdom, 7753 is a member of the Magical Girl Resources Department. She works hard for her pay and lives a quiet lifestyle. 7753 uses her magic to oversee other Magical Girls' progress within the Magical Kingdom. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, 7753 has long hair, with the right side pink and the left side a light brown, tied into pigtails that are braided into heart-shaped braids. They are tied with black ribbons. She has light green eyes with a small red heart underneath her left eye. She also wears a dark green cap backwards, with goggles below it. The goggles have red heart shapes at the ends, with a black inner frame and a silver outer frame. The lenses are red, with a small silver heart above them. They are fastened with a light brown strap. 7753 has red heart-shaped marks on the back of her hands and Green nails. She wears a dark green coat, with light pink heart shapes on the top of her sleeves. Above her front pocket is a small pink heart, and she has golden buttons on the bottom of her sleeves. Attached to her coat are two chains of hearts, one pink and one red. Underneath her coat, she wears a lacy white dress. She wears white stockings striped black, with black shoes. Personality 7753 is a kindhearted and polite Magical Girl. She thinks that scanning people with her goggles without their knowledge is rude and doesn't like it. 7753 is shown to care for her friends, as she bought a pricey cake for Mana in the hospital, thinking "only the best for Mana". She is also good friends with Tepsekemei and enjoys spending time with her. 7753 prefers to stay in her Magical Girl form because her mental strength is stronger that way. As a human, she would retreat back to alcoholism due to all the work-related stress she endures as a Magical Girl. Magic Uses magic goggles that tell her all about her targets. Her unique goggles allow her to know an opponent's information. She can obtain the data of any people in her sight; it doesn't work for reflection in the mirror, however. The information that she can verify is information that can be quantified (represented by the number of hearts). Although after being modified, her goggles can perform more functions, such as getting more detailed information on the opponent, sending information, and erasing the existing log. 7753 can adjust the information received by adjusting the dial on the goggles. If other Magical Girls may use the goggles, such as adjusting the dials, they won't be as proficient as 7753 herself. Special Item(s) *''Magical Goggles:'' Her goggles can visualize the information of the people she saw. The goggles remain after the transformation is canceled if she removes it beforehand. After being modified by Shadow Gale, it has more functions such as the automatic transmission of data. Relationships Pfle Pfle is 7753's boss and works under her. 7753's goggles were upgraded by Shadow Gale through Pfle and she regularly contacts 7753 through her upgraded goggles. Eventually, she told B-City Investigation Team and the Namiyama students that all the things she said were orders from her boss. After the events of Limited, 7753 became Pfle's messenger to Pythie Frederica. Tepsekemei After the events of Limited, 7753 lets Mei stay in her house and taught her the dos and don'ts. 7753 took care of her and the two bonded together over time. Despite living together for a long time, Tepsekemei sometimes called her Weddin instead as she can't remember her name. Mana Feeling guilty that she lied to her, 7753 tries to helped Mana as much as she can. After the events of Limited, Mana stays with 7753 and the two bonded. During the events of breakdown, 7753 along with Tepsekemei accompanied her to The Island for the inheritance. 7753 helped Mana when she felt unwell. Hana Gekokujou 7753 and Hana were on friendly terms while on the same team. Hana believed that 7753 would be able to take care of Mana after she passed on. Archfiend Pam 7753 and Archfiend Pam were teammates although they didn't spend too much time together due to Archfiend Pam was scouting the city all by herself. Ripple Ripple and 7753 team up during the events of Limited. 7753 was supposed to be Ripple's mentor. At the end of Limited, 7753 found Ripple's scarf and thought she was dead. Pythie Frederica During the events of Limited, 7753 and her team were chasing down Pythie and the other escaped prisoners. 7753 hates Pythie for what she did during the events of Limited, and even thought about punching her the next time they met in JOKERS. During the events of JOKERS, 7753 was sent by Pfle to meet Pythie Frederica. Pfle didn't personally meet with Frederica due to the fact that she knew Pythie was unable to hurt or lie to 7753, as Frederica was still permanently under Wedin's magic. Princess Deluge After the events in JOKERS, 7753 temporary took care of Princess Deluge before being transported to the Magical Kingdom for further research. 7753's Parents Her parents passed away a few years ago and had left behind some money and leftovers for her. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, 7753 ranked #14. *In Fanbook 1, 7753 has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Wage Slavery Level: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Breakdown